Be My Shelter
by Phayne
Summary: RoyXRiza fic. With Selena's Dreaming Of You as basic plot, and the setting of Valentine's day, read to find out what Roy did upon receiving Riza's gift on V day! Finale Last Forever is up! If I get 35 reviews, i may do a special chapter!
1. Link

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Selena's Dreaming of You

Phayne: This fic is dedicated to all FMA fans, (including myself) and Akegata Frii for actually placing my other fic on his/her alert list. Because I still haven't gotten any reviews yet for that fic, I will continue the story soon, sorry sorry. nn Anyway, I wrote this as a prezzie to my friends' birthday and many thanks to Ranma064, Alaena Flame Dragonstar and CuteGirl for their reviews of The Last Shine. Thank You! (takes a bow...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
thinking of me too..._

Riza Hawkeye laid in her bed, pondering over what she has done today. _Busy, busy, tired, tired... _That includes the usual, administration paperwork, military training, cleaning her shotguns, making sure Black Hayate is obedient and keeping an eye on the Colonel. Therefore, she really look forward to the end of the day, when she can have a good night sleep with real sweet dreams. The First Lieutanent rolled over to her side and stroked the fast asleep Black Hayate on her bed. Her mind was only filled with images of Roy Mustang, her boss, her comrade, her friend, her crush. Riza sighed aloud and shut her eyes, intending to block out all the teasing conversations with Mustang. She could not bring herself to think of actually being in love with that _flirt_. (Sorry guys, but Mustang is one in my opinion. nn) With this thought, Riza cuddled Black Hayate and closed her eyes when sleep came soon.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me..._

"Lieutanent Hawkeye, remind me later in the afternoon to check up on Fullmetal and his brother, they seem to be getting into trouble everynow and then," Roy Mustang mumbled from behind his desk that was loaded with piles of papers. The Flame Alchemist then returned to his conversation on the phone, which sounds suspiciously from the florist girl down the street.

"Wait a minute, sweetheart," Mustang whispered before he covered the mouthpiece. "Is there something else, Lieutenant?"

Riza's body tensed, her hands gripped the little box behind her. "No, no, sir."

Roy Mustang then smiled and waved her off. "Then you're dismissed." Without even waiting for Riza to salute, Roy continued his conversation with the unknown female. Riza stood at attention, saluted and placed the little box wrapped with light coloured paper on the edge of the Colonel's overcrowded desk.

_Wonder if you ever see me and I  
wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)_

Riza then silently closed the door behind her after she gave the grinning Colonel a long lasting glance. Her heart gave a little wrench, but being Riza Hawkeye, she shrugged it off.

_If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
would you even care?_

As she walked to her desk, Maes Hughes danced into the hallway, smooching the box he was carrying with him, his expression was dreamy. The Major passed her and waved excitedly, "Lieutanent Hawkeye, look at what my wife, Gracia have gotten for me as Valentine's Day present!" The proud father of Elysia Hughes took out a huge box containing the Major's favourite, Apple pie. Riza gave him a smile and got a slice of the pie as a reward. "Thanks, Major." Riza took the pie and left Hughes. Maes frowned a little at the fading figure of the Lieutanent. As he passed her neat and organized desk, he smiled, having found the answer to his question. On Riza's Hawkeye's table was a desk calendar with the date, "February 14" circled in bright red ink.

End of chapter 1 - to be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phayne: Finished my first chapter! Yay! Though I didn't really say it, you people should have guessed, yup! Riza had given chocolates to Roy as a V day's present...

Reviews and comments will be a motivation for me to end this fic NICELY. Or else, poor Riza will suffer a heartbreak or something drastic.


	2. Lost Heaven

Disclaimer:

Roy: If she owns FMA, all the women in the military will be wearing mini-skirts...

Riza cocked her gun and pointed it at Roy.

Roy: Sorry, Riza... No... She doesn't own the FMA or Selena's Dreaming Of You.

Phayne: Thank You, Minna-san for the reviews! It really made my day and I decided to write this second chapter despite the fact that I am real hungry. Also, this chapter is for my friend, Tiffany who was depressed by some relationships problems similar to Riza's, so cheer up!

Acknowledgements: Thank you, blustrilight. You know why. (winks...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I just wanna hold you close but so far  
all I have are dreams of you_

Riza Hawkeye tossed in her bed, with thoughts of yesterday's flurry of activities in her mind. She had actually approached Winry Rockbell to be her coach on how to make chocolates. The automail mechanic was surprisingly good at baking even though Riza thought Winry's forte was in fixing Edward's automail. "Lieutanent, first you have to add in butter, cocoa, milk, sugar..." Winry instructed her by the side while Riza poured in the ingredients. With the chocolate mix ready, Winry told her, "Just make them into any shapes that comes to your mind." The lieutanent pondered a while before finally deciding to make the chocolates into a _certain_ shape.

_So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
to take the courage to say..._

The next morning, Riza was called into Roy Mustang's office.

"Lieutanent, I need you to work as undercover as a secretary to Professor Wilhem Eiselstein. He's is the professor who was currently involved in the research of the Philosopher's Catalyst,"

"Professor Wilhem Eiselstein?" Riza repeated the name.

"Yes, I suspect there's something sinister going on, alchemists are being attracted to that town for some reason." Roy Mustang said, without a trace of amusement.

"So you want me to _spy_ on the Professor?"

"I have absolute trust that you're the ideal person for this mission," the Flame Alchemist flashed his killer smile which no woman could withstand till this time. (Except the Lieutanent, of course.)

Riza nodded and waited. She was waiting for Roy to give her an answer to what she has done yesterday. The Colonel ran through the papers on his table quickly and said, " Oh yes,"

Riza's amber eyes lit up and her body was gripped with tension.

"Major Louis Armstrong is also escorting the Elric brothers to the Central Library. Just in case, they run into Scar again."

Riza's face fell, but she tried her best not to show. "Yes, sir, I knew about this."

"You're dismissed then, to prepare for your mission," The Colonel picked up his phone and punched in some numbers.

Riza saluted and turned, her mind having a mental struggle of whether to ask or not to ask. She decided to do it anyway. Before she could face her boss again, she heard Mustang's voice saying, " Hi hon, what are you doing now? I've just dispatched my subordinate to settle the new mission and the _troublesome_ kids are out of my jurisdiction. So I'm kinda free now..."

Meanwhile...

"Achooooooo..." Edward Elric sneezed. He and Alphonse Elric were travelling in the train to the Central library with the muscular Major Armstrong. "Edward Elric! You poor thing! You must have caught a cold," The Major boomed into the Fullmetal Alchemist's ears. I don't think I've a cold, but I'm certainly deaf... Edward thought to himself. Before he knew it, the Major was looking at him with his eyes watering like a tap. Armstrong came forward with his arms open. "ARFFGGGGGGGHHHHHHH... GET OFF ...ME..." Edward's muffled voice was drowned out by the rumbling of the train.

_how much I love you  
Yes I do_

Riza froze in her movement. Her heart sank. The blonde-haired lieutanent then took her leave quickly, while trying her very best not to let the tears escape from the edge of her eyes.

_I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me..._

Riza stared at the papers in front of her desk. She scoffed at the codename for her mission, "The Broken Angel" _Yeah, I'm broken now, though not much of an angel, but broken nonetheless._ Riza then packed her things and left the East Headquarters for home.

End of Chapter 2. To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phayne (dying of hunger!) : Whew, my 2nd chapter is done. Subtlely, Riza still suffers from heart wrench. To put it bluntly, save her with your reviews! If anyone can rescue her, it'll be YOU! If this chapter sucks, shoot me.

Easter Eggs for FMA fans: The 1st and 2nd Chapters are titled after FMA movie opening and ending themes, Link and Lost Heaven by L'arc en Ciel. Also, the mission, the broken angel, is inspired by the FMA 1st game, Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel. And those who played the game should know that Armstrong WAS escorting Ed and Al before Ed blew up the train indirectly. Sorry, but my fic don't cover that part. If you're interested to know why, go buy the game. (Don't shoot me!) So long, readers. And don't forget the reviews!

Winry: Miss Hawkeye...

Riza: No, call me Riza...

Winry: Riza, what's the shape of your chocolates?

Riza placed a finger to her lips and mouthed the words, "Hit...mit...su..."

A/N: Hitmitsu - secret


	3. Sonata of Memories

Disclaimer:

Ed: Why did you have to make the Major squeeze me!

Al: Ed... you're always getting into trouble... Alphonse sighed deeply...

Phayne: If I own FMA, Gluttony would have eaten chibi-chan. By the way, Dreaming Of You belongs to Selena.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING OCHIBI?

Phayne: The reviews were appreciated but I demand MORE! My greed is insatisable! If I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, the fourth chapter will take _slightly_ longer time to be posted up. (evil grin) Just a point to note: If this chapter is good, do REWARD me for early completion! Any questions can be posted via reviews. I'll try to answer them!

Acknowledgements: For the third time for this fic, arigatou blustrilight... for editing, enjoying, inspiring and companionship.

To don'tbreakme: Wrong guess, the chocolates are of some other shapes... You'll find out soon...

To all those who reviewed: I'll try my best to make this chapter longer than the previous two. Thank you for your continous support...(smiles!) _Maybe_ it'll be a happy ending if I get my ten reviews! If this chapter sucks, flame me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Corazon  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
Como te necesito  
Mi amor, como te extrano_

_(translation: Sweetheart, I can't stop thinking of you, How I need you, My love, how I miss you)  
_  
East Headquarters

Roy Mustang's forehead creased. He stood unfazed at the sight before him. Although it has just been only a month since Hawkeye had left for another mission, there was no reason for his office to be _so_ cramped with documents that it can be considered a fire hazard zone. "Havoc!" Roy barked coarsely at the spiky-haired soldier. "Where's the report due for Central Headquarters in the afternnoon?"

Jean Havoc snuffed out his cigarette and lifted his head. "The report for Furher? It's in charge by Lieutanent Hawkeye." He answered in bored voice. These few days, the East Headquarters are deprived of its fair share of activities. Probably because of the Elrics were out of Resembool. Havoc chuckled at the thought. "Sergeant Havoc, I believe you should be more enthusiatic in your work, " Roy Mustang's tone was reproaching.

"Aren't you the same too? Once Lieutanent Hawkeye is out of here, you show your true colours," Jean Havoc murmured under his breath. In the East Headquarters, everyone knew that Riza Hawkeye was the only person that could deal with the Flame Alchemist. Just then, the phone in Roy's office rang.

"Havoc, find that report and send it to me by eleven," Roy ordered before picking up his phone. Havoc sulked, lit a cigarette and began his hunt for the lost report.

"Roy?" Major Hughes' voice was heard over the phone.

"Yeah?" The Colonel answered absent-mindedly, his hands arranging the papers on his desk.

"My daughter, Elysia, is 2 years old! Oooh... My cute Elysia... Daddy loves you so Much!" Hughes made a smooching noise after he spoke.

Roy Mustang's forehead darkened instantly. "Major..."

The _obviously-I'm-pissed-with-you _tone of the Colonel's voice caught Maes Hughes's attention.

"I wonder if my flames can _roast _people across the phone?" Roy said, pulling his alchemy gloves on.

Having caught his drift, Maes said sheepishly, "Ok, ok... There's something I want to talk to you about..."

"Oh shit!" Havoc's voice could be heard over the phone. Roy peered over his mountains of papers and saw the Sergeant busy putting out a small fire. The ash from his cigarette must have fuelled that.

"It's about Lieutanent Hawkeye..." Maes continued, meanwhile patting Elysia on her head. The toddler was learning to walk now.

The fire spreaded like wildfire and consumed every documents in its way. Havoc called for help and Roy barked furiously from his desk.

"Maes, I've got trouble here, call you back." With that, the Flame Alchemist slammed his phone down.

A long dead tone. The Major replaced his own handset and sighed. He wanted to tell Roy about the time he saw Riza's calendar and how he felt she was having some problems. _After all, being Riza's superior, Roy might be the best person to talk to her or something..._

A good one hour later...

Havoc stretched his back after spending the past forty minutes cleaning the soot in the Colonel's office. He had to tidy up the place and remove the soot off the walls before Roy fry him. He meant it _literally_. Just then, Mustang entered the office, inspecting the cleaning job. "Sergeant, there's still some ashes here." His hand indicating an area near the edge of the wooden desk. Havoc grabbed the broom and proceeded to do his work.

"Huh? What's this?" Havoc exclaimed as he almost flattened something as he rested his hand on the desk. He dug out a buried box and began to examine it. Roy shifted his gaze to the spiky-haired soldier.

"Give it to me," Roy ordered and took the box from his subordinate.

"According to my experience in courting, that's exactly a box of chocolates." Jean Havoc said, while taking out a stick of cigarette. Roy glared at him, poised ready to snap his fingers and Havoc got the hint. Roy turned over the box a few times checking for the identity of the sender. _Anonymous_... He peeled off the wrapper and opened the box. Then the ends of his lips curved into a smile. He knew exactly who the sender was.

"Who's it from? And what's that _odd_ shape?" The sergeant said as he peered over Roy's shoulders.

Roy glanced at his wall calendar, his eyes lit up mischievously as he saw the date. Without answering Havoc, he grabbed his trench coat, the box and bolted out of his office. Havoc sighed. _All superiors have their ways of doing things... _He turned to the same wall calendar and the date was, "March 14,"

End of Chapter 3 - To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phayne: Well guys, hope this is a long enough chapter for now! For information, March 14 is White Day, where guys give girls something in return for the chocolates they received during Valentine's Day.

Easter Eggs: The conversation between Maes and Roy was edited a little by yours truly for the sake of this story. But the factual conversation was more or less about the same. So go watch the FMA anime. The title for this chapter: Returnable Memories comes from the Hagaren Song File.


	4. Across My Heart

Disclaimer:

Gluttony chases after Edward...

Ed: He can't EAT me! Cause she doesn't own FMA.

Phayne: If I own FMA, I can make you taller! It's hot right now...

Ed: Oooh...

Ed's attitude takes on a dramatic change and starts fanning Phayne.

Al: Ed, you're so practical...

Phayne: Still, I don't own FMA and Dreaming of You. And I would like to express my gratitude to my friends who have given me my inspirations.

To don'tbreakme: Still wrong... But be patient... The answer will be out in the next few chapters...

To silverwitch07: How about adding me to your favourite authors? (smiles...)

To Tear drop of flaming darkness: Sorry that this chapter is SO short...

Phayne: Despite the fact that I did not get my ten reviews, I still posted this chapter up... But now I'm very tempted to write something make Riza cry... Anyway, this chapter is for all those reviewers. Many apologies to those who really took the trouble to review. And BECAUSE this is FMA, and I like Ed, so there's a little paragraph on Ed and Al, for the Elrics' fans. I am also planning to write a new fic so the continuation of this fic will take a real long time to be posted. I can only say be patient and motivates me with your reviews! And the last phrase in italics before the chapter ends is from Sowelu's Lovin' you song. Also, I have changed the title of my 3rd chapter to Sonata of Memories because I noticed that there is another fic with the same title.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ed and Al, this is something Winry wants me to give you," Riza Hawkeye took out something wrapped in bright blue wrapper. The Fullmetal Alchemist took the package from the Lieutanent and muttered his thanks. "We shall continue our journey then," Major Armstrong flexed his muscular arms and prepare to board the train bound for the Central Library. Their journey to Central was hindered by Professor Wilhem Eiselstein who was researching on the Philosopher's Catalyst.

The Professor and his daughter, Armony Eiselstein met the Elrics brothers and the State Alchemist and his brother discovered the truth behind the Philosopher's Catalyst. Riza Hawkeye who was acting undercover then has to complete a report on what had happened at the Eiselsteins which led to the _disappearances _of the Professor, Armony and many other alchemists.

"Wait a minute," Edward said in a hurry. Hawkeye and Armstrong stared at each other in puzzlement as the Elric brothers ran away to the marketplace after persuading the Lieutanent to wait for half an hour.

"What should we get for Winry?" Alphonse said aloud as he walked beside his brother.

"I don't know..." Edward frowned and stuck his hands into his pockets. The price of the gift does not matter, _he has money_ but what matters is that Winry likes it.

Alphonse Elric stood outside a neatly decorated shop and called for his brother. Ed went in and came out with a small, pink box, while Al wrote the card. They handed the box to Riza and requested for it to be given to the automail mechanic who was back in Resembool. "Thank you, Lieutanent," Edward smiled, before noticing something weird in the expression of the muscular Major standing beside him. "Edward Elric! You can be such a sweetheart!" The Strong-Armed Alchemist spreaded his arms and flung himself towards the little blonde. "ARGHHHHHHHHHH... MPHMFF..." (mphmff: help!)

That evening...

Riza wiped the grease off her shotguns and replaced the safety catches of her triggers. It had taken Riza a month to complete the mission codenamed, The Broken Angel. And she has to hand in a _really lengthy _report the next morning, not to mention she is really exhausted now. The train pulled into the Resembool's station and Riza lugged her bags along with her as she alighted.

"Let me help you with that," a deep, familiar voice resonates from behind her.

Before her was Roy Mustang, dressed smartly in black swede suit. Riza blinked and said, "Erm..."

Roy took over the job of carrying her bags and escorted his subordinate to his car. He had came to fetch her. "Lieutanent, I hope I can get the report on the Eiselsteins by the day after tomorrow." The Flame Alchemist said as he drove to her apartment.

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye murmured, her attention on the cars passing her on the streets.

Roy Mustang then changed the subject to chocolates he had received on Valentine's day.

"I've received something of interesting shapes during Valentine's day," Roy laughed as he continued. Riza's ears pricked up at the mention of chocolates.

"The florist down the street sent me heart-shaped chocolates, but I was looking at the other way, so I thought it was in the shape of a peach." Mustang laughed, amused by what he had said. The car pulled into the driveway.

Riza who had became incredibly annoyed at the way things have been progressing and now Roy Mustang who has so insensitively touched a raw nerve, snapped at him, "Yeah, you're absolutely right, Colonel... People my age shouldn't be doing such silly things like giving chocolates. Still, you didn't have to rub it in..."

With that, Riza got out of the car, lugging her bags with her. Even she does not know what caused her outburst of rage. Her superior got out of the car after her.

"No, I wasn't rubbing it in," Roy teased in an amused tone, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, you were. There's haha in your eyes and tsk tsk on your lips," Riza answered in defiance.

"Was it that obvious? Sorry about that, Lieutanent," The raven-haired Colonel was clearly enjoying the conversation.

Really pissed now, Riza stared at the grinning Colonel in the eyes and said, "Look, it's just ain't about sorry and all... I'm sick and tired of waiting, _Roy,_" The lieutanent tilted her head to the left and allowed her blonde hair to roll down in soft curls. Her amber eyes showing frustration and weariness.

_Lovin' you is a beautiful thing... - Lovin' you_

End of chapter 4 - to be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guest appearance by blustrilight today:

Blustrilight: This chapter got posted late...

Phayne: Ah... Coz I didn't get my ten reviews.

Blustrilight: Can you make Ed fan me too? It's rather hot, ya know...

Phayne: I can do better..

and snapped my fingers.

Alphonse came into scene and smiles. Blustrilight became excited. Alphonse lets blustrilight hide inside his armour to play with the cats he had rescued.

Ed: AL! I told you NO CATS ALLOWED!

and chases Al around.

Phayne: O.o Blustrilight...

Easter Eggs: The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel ends with the disappearances of the Eiselsteins, though if you've played the game, you'll know the real answer. Riza really did a lengthy report on the Eiselsteins, it was so long that I almost fell asleep waiting reading that report. Sowelu performed the fourth ending theme of the FMA anime, titled - I Will. Sonata of Memories comes from the FMA GBA game title. Nothing much this chapter, just that Gluttony continues to try and eat Ed, but if anyone spots some Easter Eggs which I've left out, inform me and I'll give you credit.


	5. Pureness

Disclaimer:

Ed: I don't see myself growing taller...

Phayne: Of course, told you that will _ONLY_ happen when I own FMA...

Gluttony appeared and chases Ed for Winry's chocolates.

Ed: Arghhhhh...

Phayne: Don't worry guys, Gluttony can't eat Ed, because I don't own FMA, or Dreaming of You.

To Nekomo: Thanks for reviewing for 2 chapters now! You were the 1st to review my chapter 4!

To Unexpection and anarchy101: You didn't review my 2nd and 3rd chapters! (pouts...) but I'm happy that you're still reading this! Enjoying so far?

To Silverwitch07: Glad to know you're enjoying so far... I did another fic on Lust X Scar too titled Yesterday Once More, if you happen to have any thoughts on it, inform me!

To don'tbreakme: Riza was fed up with waiting for Roy's answer to her action... (because she doesn't know that he missed out the box of chocolates...)

To az4ever: Though I wasn't really sure if you're reading this fic, but if you do, leave a review on how you're enjoying so far... (smiles...) Your fic on White day was superb, I enjoyed the story...

Phayne: Did I mention vaguely that Winry made chocolates for Ed and Al too? Well, she did, meanwhile coaching Riza on how to make hers. The shapes of Riza's chocolates will be revealed next chapter, which is also the final chapter of this fic... I meant to end this fic in only 5 chapters but it seems that I took longer than expected... Sorry if this chapter took so long, I was in the midst of fixing my computer... and writing my Lust X Scar fic. Titled this fic after Pureness, a song by Nana Kitade. The last phrase in italics before the chapter ends comes from Sowelu's song, Do You Remember That?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you_

Riza sat on her bed by the window. The night breeze was cooling and humid. Black Hayate was nowhere in the room. The blonde lieutanent gazed at the stars that were twinkling. Then her lips curved upwards as she smiled to herself. The stars reminded her of the Colonel's twinkling eyes.

_And I still can't believe  
that you came up to me and said I love you  
_

In the evening earlier...

Roy blinked at Riza's piercing words, clearly taken aback. Then his face relaxed and he chuckled softly, "The chocolates from you were marvellous, _Riza_,"

Blood rushed to the Lieutanent's cheeks. Riza flamed with embarrassment.

The Colonel chuckled again. He took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Thank you, Riza, for keeping me in track and making me whole," Roy whispered into her right ear.

Riza's mind shut down completely. All she could think of was how close Roy is to her, the warmth of his breath down her neck and how sculpted his body was. Riza squirmed a little in his embrace. The Flame Alchemist then sneaked a little velvet box into the pocket of Riza's pants unknowingly. _How ironic a hug is, though the person is so near to you, you couldn't see her face... _Roy thought to himself.

"I'm aiming for much higher... Will you come and be my shelter?" He released her from his grip, and smiled again. Roy's expression was nothing like she has seen before. It was tender and sweet. The Colonel's eyes met her amber eyes. An inexplicable tension between the two flared. Roy leant towards her. Riza felt as if she was a fireball, capable of exploding anytime.

"Erm... I will follow you by your side.." the words came out from her mouth even without second thoughts. Roy Mustang grinned and nodded his head, his hair blowing in the night air. "Good night then, Lieutanent," The Colonel gave her a light peck on her left cheek. The fireball in her exploded with a loud bang echoing in her ears. Riza felt faint.

_I love you too..._

Black Hayate trotted into the dimly-lit room and settled itself against his owner. It nuzzled its neck against Riza's legs and curled itself comfortably in her lap. "Ohh.. Black Hayate," Riza stroked its rich black fur lovingly before remembering the box in her pocket. She fumbled into her pants and took out the velvet box. Riza smiled at her pet who was already snoozing on the bed. The lieutanent removed the content and ringed it around the pup's neck. Riza rubbed her tired eyes and yawned sleepily. "Sweet dreams, Black Hayate,"

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life_

Moonlight streamed through the room which was awfully silent except with the occasional breathing coming from the blonde haired lieutanent. The polished silver "H" of Black Hayate's new collar gleamed in the dark when the moonlight was reflected off it. The pup stirred in its sleep and scratched its nose, knowing that the world around it is safe and peaceful..._  
_Meanwhile... somewhere in Resembool... at the Rockbells...

Winry went into her room and came out five minutes later after she received the White Day's present from the Elrics. "New earrings huh?" Her granny asked as she lit her pipe. The automail mechanic nodded, "Yeah, they're from Ed and Al, and there's a card here from them, I wonder what it says?"

_How sweet it is, our first kiss... - Do You Remember That?_

End of chapter 5 - to be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry: Riza, why did you join the military?

Riza: There's someone I want to protect... Until he realises his goal, I will not hestitate to pull the trigger...

Winry: ... I see... but I hate the military...they are now trying to take away Ed and Al too...

Riza: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guest appearance by blustrilight today:

Blustrilight: My head got a few bumps...

Ed was still chasing Al around. Phayne snapped her fingers and Major Armstrong enters.

Phayne: There, your favourite character...

Blustrilight: Oooh...

Armstrong flexed his arms and little pink sparkles appears... Blustrilight tried to escape but Armstrong squeezed her.

Phayne: O.o not again...

Easter Eggs: Sowelu and Nana Kitade both performed FMA 4th and 2nd ending themes. Nana Kitade - Kesenai Tsumi (Unerasable Sin). And the FMA game 3, Fullmetal Alchemist and the Girl who surpassed God, Nana Kitade performed the song, Kanashimi no Kizu... don't ask me what it means because I don't know. Both I Will and Kesenai Tsumi are my favourites. And the part about Winry receiving the earrings from the Elrics may have come from one part in the manga, but I forgot where exactly. Other parts of this chapter are purely fictional.


	6. Last Forever

Disclaimer:

Ed: Winry, Gluttony broke my automail!

Winry's forehead darkened in an instant, she waved a wrench at the older Elric.

Ed produced a small box from behind and gave it to Winry.

Winry: Oooh... New earrings!

Helps Ed fixed his automail and ran off to put on the new earrings.

Ed (smirking): En garde! Gluttony!

Goes slashing at the Sin.

Phayne: I wish Gluttony can just eat Ed... Then I will own FMA... Dreaming of you belongs to Selena.

To Liv: Hello there, glad to know you're enjoying this, but it is the last chapter now…

To unexpection: This chapter is short too… Sorry man… It's for revealing the shape of the chocolates…

To don'tbreakme: Well, you'll get the answer this chapter… Hope it was up to your standards…

To Silverwitch07: Fluffyness? I didn't know I write fluff…O.o

To Nekemo: The sneaking part just came when I was writing. Thought I should make Roy a little mischievous… (winks…)

To …: PI day? I wonder what kind of holiday that is… Sorry for the grammatical errors. I did my work with WordPad… It doesn't have the proofread ability. And my English is British English, maybe that explains the's' instead of 'z' in some words. Are you by any chance is az4ver?

Phayne: Finally, this chapter is to tie up all the loose ends of the story… Did this chapter take too long to update? Sorry sorry… (I will explain this on my profile page). I want to write another FMA fic, anyone has any suggestions? As in which characters should I work on? Duh... you all can suggest via reviews! Or email me! (Trying to swindle some reviews here…) The last phrase in italics before the chapter ends is from Sowelu's Glisten. The titles, Across my Heart and this chapter, Last Forever both come from Sowelu's songs. (Ok ok, I know her songs appear a lot here.)

Dedication: To someone who I love for years and can never be mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly_

East Headquarters

The Colonel drove back to his office after sending his subordinate home. He still has paperwork to approve. Remembering that he had promised to give Hughes a call, he dialled the number to the Hughes's residence in Central.

"Hughes speaking..." Maes's voice answered the phone.

"Mustang here," Roy spoke, before he could continue, the Flame Alchemist was interrupted by baby noises made by the proud father.

Roy waited for Hughes to finish making those cute goo-goo noises to his daughter before he spoke again, hands fingering the box of chocolates in front of him.

"Maes, what kind of shape is cylindrical and has a slightly obtuse top?" Roy asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Anou... I can't think of any right now... You're positive of a shape like that?" The Major replied, his voice thoughtful. His eyes wandered onto his little toddler who was wobbling to her mother.

"Ah... I'm looking at it now."

Elysia Hughes fell before she made it to her mother, Gracia. She began to wail loudly, her little hands flinging in the air.  
"Gotta attend to my princess, Ja Ne..."

Roy replaced the phone into its jack, and popped a piece of the dark chocolate into his mouth. He allowed himself the luxury of enjoying the rich taste of milk and cocoa melting in his mouth before he chuckled to himself for the twentieth times that day.

_Bullet-shaped chocolates, only one person in this world can think of it..._

Winry slit the thin envelope open and extracted the card out. Her granny stood behind her as she began reading.

_Dear Winry,_

_Thank you for the chocolates, though I'm not able to have them now, but I'm sure you'll make more for me when we recover our bodies' right? Hmmm... Ed is now in the accessories shop buying something for you... And we hope you will love it! Though Ed didn't really say it, but I know he's grateful for you and Pinaco's granny's care. Winry, arigatou for everything you'll have done for us since that day. Bye for now, we'll try to call once in a while... We've a train to catch... Ja Ne..._

_Ed & Al_

Winry blinked her tears away and kept the card carefully in her drawer. _Silly boys..._

_Now I find the way, can go stronger, fly high forever...- Glisten_

- Finale -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed: Winry, my automail broke again!

Winry shook her spanner at Ed. Ed gave her another pair of earrings. Winry helped Ed to fix his automail and ran off to put her earrings.

Al sighed and shook his head.

Blustrilight: I was ... squeezed...

Ed gave her a pair of earrings meant to entertain Winry. Blustrilight ran off to put her earrings.

Phayne: The "H" alphabet on Black Hayate's collar was given by Roy to Riza. Whatever the "H" stands for, I leave you guys room for imagination. The reason why Havoc did not recognise the shapes because Riza made the chocolates in the shape of the bullets she used in the Ishval wars. And _assuming_ Havoc did not participate in that war, only Roy would recognise it. Sort of like a secret between them.

Edward got the earrings for Winry, not Alphonse, so maybe I'm suggesting something in this fic, I don't know, but I don't really like the idea of EdXWinry though. (Coz I want Ed all to myself!)

And another thing is that it was not my original intention to portray Roy as a jerk, but somehow, I did. Sorry Roy's fans. No Easter eggs this chapter though,but I hope you guys enjoyed the Easter Eggs for the other chapters and this fully flavoured Fullmetal Alchemist fiction. Ja!


End file.
